


云中国记（一）

by kir_rein



Category: Political RPF
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kir_rein/pseuds/kir_rein





	云中国记（一）

初春篇·聂达  
  
一、归家  
1  
“这图上画的是什么？”  
克礼热切的目光让聂达有些不自在。  
“这是我们生活的世界。”  
“这个？这是我们生活的世界？”克礼仰起小脸，认真查看图上大小不一的色块，满脸茫然。  
聂达把儿子拉到身边。  
“这个叫地图。世界太大了，我们不知道她的样子，所以专门有人把世界画下来，做成图。这样大家一看就清楚了。”  
“我明白了。是不是和我的图册差不多，我们住的地方就是这一小块?”克礼踮起脚，试图用小拳头去比划地图上某个色块的大小。  
“有点类似，又不完全一样，要不要爸爸讲给你听？”  
克礼用力点头，接受了父亲的建议。  
聂达轻抚着克礼的头，柔声道：“从我们这里一直向西走到头，有一座山，叫蓬山。就是这里。”  
“没听先生讲过。父亲去过？”  
“没有——蓬山在海上，很难找，所以没什么人去过。”  
“蓬山的另一边有什么？”  
“传说那边是另一个世界，不过没人看过——因为我们被海包围着，过不去。”  
“嗯。”  
“海，应该叫虚海，就是蓝色的部分。海上有许多岛，就是这些绿色、黄色的小点，每个岛都是一个国家。我们的国家就在这儿——”  
“云中国。我们的地方好大。”  
“是的，云中国是这里的‘五大国’之一，其他还有北面的冰北国、东面的叶东国、西面的影西国、南面的月南国。另外还有许多小国，比如离我们最近的日升国、盛产花卉的百花国、森林遍布的修林国……”  
“这些国家的名字真有趣，听起来好像和我们这里不大一样呢。”克礼若有所思地转头张望窗外。  
日暮时分，阳光被云层散射开来，呈现出病人颊边的陀红，然而太阳本身却被云海遮蔽难见了。  
“果然在下面什么都看不到呢。上面的世界怎么样？仙人在上面看着我们吗？”  
“上面没有仙人，住在上面的是国君和官员们。从下面是看不到的。”  
“父亲不也是官员吗？”为什么不住在上面？  
聂达被儿子的潜台词迫得有些不自在，逃避般将视线移向窗外。  
  
2  
紫霞山远在数十里之外，但其厚实的山体还是占据了聂达的整个视线。聂达知道，紫霞之巅有以山命名的宫殿，因为用于建筑宫殿的石材是青金石，所以也被称作“青金殿”。宫殿的最深处是“燕寝”，也就是王及其家人生活居住的禁地。燕寝以外是王处理公务并接见臣下的地方，称“内殿”。话虽如此，内殿并不是臣下可以随意出入的，只有被王宣诏的大臣才能经文泰门进入其中。文泰门外便是“外朝”，也就是中央国家机关之所在，共分三府三寺，包括掌官吏考核黜陟的吏府、调天下兵马粮草的兵府、执国家律令刑罚及百官监察的律府，以及理全国税赋土地的大藏寺、治水利路桥营造的大造府、淳万民风俗教化的鸿卢寺。外朝尽头有武靖门，门外则是三府三寺中高级官员们的府弟。数不尽的官府占据了云海以上的巨大山体。  
黄昏之后，宫殿官邸内的灯光漫射到大理石地面上、琉璃瓦的飞檐上、院落中池塘的四面上、屋中摆设的奇珍异宝上、贵人们所佩戴的琮环璧钗上，变身为道道异彩，绕梁穿户，延绵不绝，以致将本应沉默的云海都涂抹成了喧嚣的白昼。按理说，山下众人是看不见此番景象的，但臆想远不如言论那么容易被禁锢，关于紫霞山的种种揣度便像流言一样在普通人脑海里生根发芽，至于最终开出的花朵是美是丑，那则是连国家的律令刑罚也鞭长莫及的了。  
这些揣度流言聂达当然有所知晓。街头巷尾饭肆酒馆，类似的话题总是喁喁不绝，却又没人对他当面直言。聂达有时耐不住想追问下去，对方总是神色不豫地慌忙离开。聂达觉得，这大概是因为自己并非普通人的关系。很久以前，聂达就不再是在烈日下劳作耕种的“辛氏”或者“浮民”——在云中国，前者指有耕地的农民以及工商业者，后者则是无地的佃农。聂达的父亲的确是辛氏，但从聂达成为海东路吏府执事之日起，他就跻身“白氏”。虽然只是最下级的官员，但“吏府无小吏”，府内确有这样的先例：出身辛氏的年轻人自执事做起，逐步成为执掌一路的“封疆大吏”或者位列阁僚的重臣，因而变身为“朱氏”，成为这个国家最为尊贵的存在，登紫霞，入金殿，朝天阙——那是聂达最初的憧憬，虽然目前他还只是区区一名东海路吏府执正，但毕竟是迈出了第一步了……  
意识到克礼在拽自己的衣角，聂达赶紧收回思绪。  
“那不一样——这些事博物课里不教么？”  
“先生不讲外面的事情。本来来年会有博物课，不过上个月乡庠贴出告示来，说是博物课被取消了。”  
“什么！为什么？”  
“不清楚。有位学长去问，结果被判了三杖，然后就没人问了。”克礼吐了吐舌头，“知道外面的事情不好么？”  
“不是不好，只是……”  
只是不被允许了，聂达心中默想，不由沉声诵道——  
“人皆为孤岛，茕茕而独立。  
虎狼啸山林，鹰鹫聚为食。  
北宸犹相望，木槿尚同枝。  
哀乎斯人也，谁人听丧钟？”①  
“这诗是在感叹人际疏远，另外……也能解作忧虑我们的世界彼此隔绝吧。”  
初惊复喜终忧，聂达柔声对次子说：“说的很好。克礼很有天赋，悟性高，根底实，甚至比你哥哥都强。为父希望你日后在学业上能有大成。”  
“学问好便能进入中朝。就像绍远大人那样么？”  
——绍远初为名重一时的饱学之士，因为学问人品，被国君特召入朝，后来还官拜太师，且待之优渥，这在云中国的读书人中间乃是一段神话，连乡野村妇都会用“好好念书，将来就能像绍远大人一样过上好日子了”来教育孩子读书上进。  
“绍远大人是特别中的特别，虽然可以景仰，却远非你这样的小屁孩能模仿得来的。”七分戏谑三分严肃的声音自屋外传来。声音的主人，年纪介乎少年与青年之间，眉目间颇多飞扬，正是聂达的长子克仁。  
“哥哥回来啦！”向日葵找到了太阳一样，克礼立刻奔了过去。  
“克仁你这么说就有失厚道了。”聂达感觉自己对这个长子越来越束手无策了。  
“有什么关系！反正这小家伙也不会介意。”语气中虽颇多戏谑，克仁还是尽到大哥的责任，一把抱起比自己小九岁的幼弟，“父亲在教你什么？”  
“嗯，讲了虚海和蓬山的事。好想去看看。”  
“好。以后哥哥带你去。”  
“君子无信不立。”克礼伸出手掌。  
“哥哥几时失信于你过？”  
“曲突徙薪也。”  
  
注：①反用《For Whom the Bell Tolls》（by John Donne）诗意。  
  
3  
得到兄长的击掌之誓后，克礼雀跃着回房温习去了，克仁则留在了父亲的书房。  
“找我有什么事？在郡学里闯祸被赶出来了？”  
“我在父亲大人眼中就只是成日闯祸不务正业的存在呀，真是……”只略略思忖，克仁便信口吟道，“翩翩征鸟，苍苍松柏。感多辛酸，览子伤心。”  
“这比兴用的不妥。位列馆阁方能以松柏比之。”虽这么说了，聂达还是露出欣赏的表情。  
克仁是他的骄傲：  
乡庠中连续两年各项考课皆列甲等第一，遂以破格的七岁即进入县学。  
县学里同样表现优异，被学正们一致推荐到郡学。  
郡学中的风云（问题？）人物，明明有经学的家学背景却以世人所轻的百工之学为主业，偏偏书经诗易各科俱为翘楚，令再刻板的先生都无法置喙。  
三年一次的全国大笔在即，一众学子们正焦灼得如釜中之箕，枕书待旦。只有眼前这位“俊才”还悠哉悠哉地乘着假期返家，这让聂达不免为之眉头紧锁。  
“推举的事，有眉目了？”  
推举，是云中国学制中的重要一环。  
三年一次，鸿卢寺会组织全国性的考试，谓之“大笔”。在郡学中学习过三年的学生即有资格参加，经过三轮遴选，最后名列前茅者可进入国家最高学府“太学”；落选者可以选择留在即学继续学业，三年后再来尝试，也可以依成绩选择各路的高等学府“大学”。  
云中国为泱泱大国，国民以百万计。全国共十三路，包括京畿所在的禁中路，东部的海东路、湖东路、山东路，西部的海西路、湖西路、山西路，北方的林北路、漠北路、极北路，南方的水南路、海南路、滨海路。十三路下，又有一百零八郡，皆设郡学，学生近六千。而三年一次的大笔，仅收三十名学生而已，其中艰难，一望而知。  
太学位于紫霞山的云海之上，加之历来由太学生而成为国家栋梁者众，故时人把考入太学叫作“出云”。大抵出云唯有通过大笔一途，直到上代国主织波独出柕机地颁布了“推举”令，恩准各路在大笔之年可特推若干名郡学生直接进入第三轮遴选。因为当今主上远峰是三年前从东海路司的位置上而践大位的，故对东海路恩赏有嘉，给定的推举名额有五名之多。按常理，这名单近日便要定下了。  
“学正讲已经把我给推荐上去了。接下来就看父亲大人您喽！”  
这事是由学府草具名单而呈路司大人钦点的。聂达搜肠索肚地努力回想一张张学府的熟面孔，又在每个人的名字上打上了叉——虽然自己在吏府多年，见证了不计其数的官员升迁起伏，但似乎没有人能熟到可以托付此事的。有些沮丧的聂达勉强笑道：“为父知道。”  
“我开玩笑的。”克仁年青的脸因为庄重而显得越发好看，“难道您觉得没有推举，我就进不了太学？”  
聂达说不上是高兴还是忧郁，最终还是笑道：“你有信心很好。我本担心你会选择去百工类的大学。”  
“也不是没那种可能。难道一定要太学出身才能兼济天下？”  
“有理想是很好，无论如何我都以你为傲……今日回来是为了——”  
“是聚文社的事。准备今春的特典，要联络点人。”  
聚文社是克仁在郡学中所加入的社团，旨在探究数术理工之学，在学监眼里完全是离经叛道不务正业的勾当，可偏偏在学生中还大有拥趸。  
“特典的主旨是？”  
“紫霞白云。怎么样，百工之学也是可以很诗意的吧。”  
“这四个字不好，太犀利了。”  
“父亲大人你谨慎过头了吧。不过是考证云海对紫霞山矿脉形成的影响。”  
“那更不好……大笔在即，你就不能安分些？”  
“我大概不是那种类型吧。无论如何，我想联络到笺上的这些人。然后就去安心温习。所以，父亲大人，拜托了。”克仁露出属于他那个年龄的笑，七分坚毅三分明媚的神态，让聂达依稀回想起多年前的自己。


End file.
